Alwen Winchester
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Oui Bobby, oui je sais, tu as raison. Mais c'est Mary. C'est elle que je vois dans ses yeux. Et son sourire… Tu l'as déjà vue sourire, hein Bobby ? C'est Mary, n'est-ce pas Bobby ?


**Hey :)**

 **Alors voilà, ça devait bien arriver un jour… mon premier écrit sur Supernatural ! Je ne voulais rien écrire sur ce fandom parce que j'avais peur de le bousiller, mais l'imagination l'a emporté sur la raison. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance parce que le texte qui suit n'est franchement pas super. En fait, j'ai pas mal hésité avant de le poster, puis je me suis dit que je ne perdrai rien à le faire (sauf un peu de dignité, hahaha).**

 **J'ai eu une idée un peu saugrenue… Et si Sam et Dean avaient eu une sœur ? J'avoue que ça casse pas mal tout le fandom, mais bon…**

 **Après ce petit texte, je voulais continuer l'histoire d'Alwen (que vous allez bientôt découvrir) soit avec Castiel, Crowley ou Charlie, mais je préfère arrêter les dégâts pendant qu'il est encore temps et garder l'histoire rien que dans ma tête, haha.**

 **Bon, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Seule l'action m'appartient :)**

* * *

Entendons-nous bien, Alwen avait toujours été la plus adorée des enfants Winchester. Pas la plus aimée, car à ce niveau John les égalait tous. Mais la plus gâtée, sans aucun doute. Dean disait que c'était parce qu'elle était la préférée de leur père, à quoi Sam répondait toujours que c'était parce qu'elle était une fille. John, lui, ne disait rien. Bien sûr il savait qu'il la surprotégeait, mais pardonnez-le, quand on a une fille qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Mary, la si merveilleuse Mary, John ne pouvait pas passer à côté du fait de la voir sourire, rien que pour avoir quelques secondes de plus sa femme à ses côtés et pour essayer d'oublier dans quelles tragiques circonstances elle avait été tuée.

Et quand elle était petite, ce qu'Alwen voulait, tous les Winchester voulaient. John lui avait acheté des tas de vêtements, parce que _tu comprends Sammy, ta petite sœur est une fille. Elle ne peut pas porter les habits de garçon de Dean comme toi. Dean, repose ce jouet. J'ai déjà acheté un nouvel hochet pour Aly. Je ne peux pas payer les deux. Laissez tomber les garçons, ce n'est qu'un cahier rose avec des cœurs. Et puis, elle n'aime pas les vôtres avec les voitures._

Parfois Bobby s'en mêlait, parce que _bon, John, tu as deux autres gamins aussi. Elle est magnifique ta Aly et elle ressemble beaucoup à Mary, mais John, ils ont besoin de savoir qu'ils comptent pour toi autant que ta fille. J'ai parlé à Dean après la dernière chasse, oui, celle du vampire. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Rien du tout. Il est tombé dans mes bras comme une fille après son premier chagrin d'amour. Merde John, occupe-toi de tes deux autres gosses. Moi j'les aime bien tes mioches, mais j'suis pas leur père et ça me fend le cœur de voir ton fils de seize ans qui comprend pas pourquoi sa sœur reçoit plus d'amour que lui._

Et John restait là et disait _oui Bobby, oui je sais, tu as raison. Mais c'est Mary. C'est elle que je vois dans ses yeux. Et son sourire… Tu l'as déjà vue sourire, hein Bobby ? C'est Mary, n'est-ce pas Bobby ? Oh Bobby, si tu savais comment je m'en veux de délaisser Sam et Dean… Mais j'ai pas le choix, j'peux pas me détacher d'elle. Mais tu peux la prendre toi. S'il te plait Bobby, pour quelques jours seulement. Histoire que je passe du temps avec mes fils… Merci Bobby, merci beaucoup. J'te revaudrai ça._

Sam avait été le plus surpris. _Elle est où Aly ? Non, bien sûr que non ça ne me déplaît pas de n'être que tous les trois. Alors, elle est chez Bobby, c'est ça ? Dean enfin, tais-toi un peu. Bobby a peut-être un problème avec l'alcool, mais il n'en donnera pas à Aly. Oui, je suis sûr, oui. Allez, tu vas la lancer cette balle ? Le baseball a se joue en bougeant j'te signale._

Sam aimait sa petite sœur, comme Dean d'ailleurs. C'est simplement que par moment, l'avoir toujours à ses côtés, ça commence à peser. Mais Sam était celui qui l'écoutait parler de beau Jonathan et de sa copine d'école qui avait acheté exactement le même cahier rose à cœurs qu'elle. Sam partageait tous ses jouets, même si d'eux deux c'était elle qui en avait le plus, et s'entraînait à la lecture en lui lisant des histoires le soir, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit Dean qui l'écoute pour lui corriger sa prononciation des mots compliqués. Sam était compréhensif. Moins que leur père mais plus que leur frère.

Dean en avait vite assez de la voir regarder son stupide dessin-animé à longueur de journée. Pour lui c'était du déjà-vu. Un pauvre petit Bambi qui perd sa maman aux mains d'affreux méchants. _Allez Bambi, mange ta viande. Non, sa maman ne reviendra pas. Pas plus que la nôtre, d'accord ?! C'est fini maintenant. Arrête de jouer et va prendre ton bain. Alwen, tu m'écoutes ou je coupe la tête de la poupée ?_

Dean avait beau être le plus sévère de ses deux frères, il lui réservait une place spéciale dans son cœur. C'était lui qui allait trouver les affreux enfants quand ils avaient osé être méchants avec sa Aly, lui qui se servait des fausses cartes de son père pour discrètement enquêter sur ses petits copains, et c'était également Dean qui avait sauté dans les flammes de sa chambre pour la mettre en sûreté le soir où le drame est arrivé. Alors lorsque son père lui a dit que sa Aly était chez Bobby, même s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur ce Bobby et même s'il avait besoin d'être seul avec son père et son frère, il ne pouvait que craindre qu'il arrive malheur à sa sœur.

 _Allez petite, assieds-toi sur le canapé. Oui, on peut mettre ton dessin-animé, oui. Non, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester. Ton père a dit quelques jours seulement. Non, tu ne me déranges pas, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Oui, tu peux regarder les livres, mais fais-y attention, ils sont précieux. Alwen, tu viens manger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ce n'est pas bon ? Ah non, ça je suis désolé mais ton père m'interdit de t'en parler. Oui, je sais que Sam et Dean sont au courant, mais tu vois, ils sont plus grands…_

Alwen avait fini par en apprendre davantage sur son mode de vie ; pourquoi elle n'avait pas de maison stable, pourquoi elle changeait fréquemment d'école, pourquoi son père la laissait si souvent seule avec ses frères alors que _princesse, je serai toujours là pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et obéis aux garçons. Dean, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte. N'ouvre à personne et veille sur ta sœur et ton frère. Oh, et si tu pouvais les aider pour leurs devoirs…_

Sa première chasse aurait pu être relativement facile ; un esprit vengeur, du sel à mettre aux fenêtres et quelques os à brûler. Mais quand on s'appelle Alwen Winchester et qu'on a quatorze ans, pardonnez notre imprudence. Contrairement elle ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, ça n'était pas avec son père qu'elle allait pour la première fois chasser. Ca allait être avec Sam. Alwen était entrée en trombe dans la salle de classe de son frère, avec son sourire supérieur et cet air au visage qui n'appartient qu'aux Winchester. Même si elle n'avait jamais chassé, elle avait lu pas mal de livres de chez Bobby, et elle savait reconnaître une goule quand elle la voyait s'en prendre à une élève dans les toilettes pour filles. _Monsieur, puis-je sortir un instant ?_

 _Une goule, tu en es certaine ? Ton professeur de math ?! Ecoute, je veux que tu rentres au motel. Ne discute pas. Passe au secrétariat de l'école avant et demande pour téléphoner à Papa. Dis-lui le code, il comprendra. Allez, va-t'en maintenant… Alwen, je rêve, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?_

 _Oui Sam, je sais que tu m'as demandé de m'en aller. Mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Je peux t'aider à chasser, tu sais. D'ailleurs, regarde-toi… La goule t'aime bien, je crois. Mais pas plus que moi… Tu comprends, j'pouvais pas te laisser seul avec cette chose. T'es mon frère Sam. Je t'aime… Hey, Sam ! Réponds-moi Sam ! Sammy… T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je l'ai tué, cette goule. Avec l'arme que je cache toujours dans mon dos… J'ai vu Dean le faire une fois. Allez, viens. Si, je peux te porter ! Appuie-toi sur moi, voilà. Non Professeur, mon frère a juste chuté dans les escaliers. Le sang ? Il doit d'être ouvert en tombant. Non, pas d'ambulance. Appelez mon père, il nous conduira à l'hôpital lui-même._

John avait été furieux, parce qu' _Alwen, pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de désobéir à Sam ? Tu n'as pas encore l'âge de chasser, et ne me dis pas que tes frères ont pu le faire plus tôt que toi, parce que ça n'a rien à voir. Si tu m'avais appelé, Sam ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état-là !_

 _Papa, c'est bon. Elle a seulement voulu aider Sammy. On ne serait certainement pas arrivé à temps de toute façon._

Sam était resté une journée à l'hôpital, et à défaut d'y avoir des monstres à assassiner, il y avait eu du temps à tuer. John était fâché, alors Alwen s'était approchée. Elle savait qu'il ne résistait jamais à ses étreintes. _Je veux savoir. Maintenant que je chasse, parce que non Papa, cette créature n'aura pas été ma dernière, je veux savoir pour Maman._

Alors John lui avait dit, et elle avait alors comprit la place qu'elle avait dans sa famille. Pour la première fois, tout prenait sens. Toutes ces quatorze années de silence.


End file.
